totaldramagonewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon
Brandon 'is a camper from Total Drama Gone Wild and is a member of the 'Brutish Buffalos. He is currently in the competition. Personality You can understand Brandon's personality and main 'Idea', from his label and re-design pose. A math obsessed nerd! Well, there are two styles of nerds. A "Gamer-cool-geek" style of nerd, and a math lover that loves old and ugly sweaters. Brandon is the second kind of nerd. Although he is a very kind hearted and loving individual, he is an extreme math fanatic that takes every single problem in his life, and makes it into a math problem. Which he eventually solves (: Audition Tape He doesn't have an audition tape yet. Total Drama Gone Wild In Beginners' Luck - Part 1, Brandon is first seen looking at Diana, once she looks up, he looks away. Once the plane starts going down, Diana suggests that they all jump. Brandon agrees and he and Diana agree on her reason, which makes her laugh. After landing in the water, Chris reveals that he is responsible for the plane crash. Brandon says Chris' name, unsupprised that he was behind it. He doesn't swim to shore and as a result, is placed on the Brutish Buffalos. In Beginners' Luck - Part 2, Brandon is first seen running but slows down when he sees Nicole walking and asks why she isn't running. After explaining her reasons Brandon wonders if she's afraid of being kicked out. He attempts to motivate her but fails. Later on, Brandon and Nicole are now joined by Diana, who is intrigued when Brandon discusses his favourite science-fiction show "King of Gastronomy" which is also Diana's favourite sci-fi show, intriguing her that someone else is interested in it too. Brandon attempts to talk to her more about it, but Nicole interjects. When it comes time for the final dash to the finish, Diana is disappointed she can't talk to Brandon during the run. That night at the Brutish Buffalos campfire ceremony, Brandon whispers in Diana's ear making her giggle once again, he receives the third marshmallow, saving him from elimination. No information about him in Ep 2 other than his awnser in the math challenge. In Can Can You?, Brandon says that everyone has the challenge all wrong when they should be going for the insects, with he and Diana say at the same time, he then states that she should get the honey and he will go get the paper, but despite having done so, their team lost to Madison's 100000000000000000 birds. Gallery |-| Overall= File:IMG_0496-1-.png|Brandon's promotional picture. File:Brandon Countdown.png |-| Total Drama Gone Wild= |-| Audition Tape= Trivia * Brandon is the only male contestant on the Brutish Buffalos who doesn't wear a hat, the other being male contestants who do are Michael and Remi. * He is one of three contestants to have Ginger hair, the other being Daniel and Matthew. * He is the first male contestant to receive a marshmallow. * Brandon and Diana are the smartest contestants on the entire show. Appearances # Beginners' Luck - Part 1 # Beginners' Luck - Part 2 # Double Treble # Can CAN You? See Also The Brutish Buffalos Category:Characters Category:Male